New York Pack
by mchap1154
Summary: Re-written version of 'Your not afraid of a wolf'. Full summary inside. Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO EVERY BODY! I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Yes I am still here! First off, I'm not sure if there are some of you who are freaking out about my previous TMNT 2k12 story being deleted, but I'm sorry, it had to go. I wrote that when I was in high school, and now looking back at it I'm just going like - "Did I seriously write that?". ANYWAY, this is a newer version of it, I feel like I've improved my writing skills and I wanted a do-over with this story. So yeah, it's got a new name, but my OC Maria is still there, and I changed her background some. I hope you have said your goodbyes to the previous story, it had a good run, but all things must come to an end. Anyways, hopefully this version will be better, (and have better grammar), so ENJOY!**

* * *

New York Pack

Summary: A girl with a mythical power passed down for generations is now living in New York City. Follow her as she creates friends and enemies, while trying to protect her family secret. Can she trust the guys with her heritage, will she ever share it? Read and Find Out!

Chapter 1. A New Home

Maria's POV

I tell ya there is nothing like the fresh city air to make you feel alive! Going from a quiet life in the Appalachian Mountains, to the loud, buzzing world of New York! And the view ain't half bad either.

Right now I'm on top of my apartment building witch is situated right next to the famous Central Park. I might be leaving behind my life in the sticks, but I'm not ready to say goodbye to nature just yet. From where I'm standing, I can see out into the distance and see the tall buildings that live up to the name 'Skyscraper'. Even the Empire State building was a part of this view and I am enjoying it.

I lightly touch the purple jewel on my black choker necklace and a smile came to my face. I knew a dim glow came from it even though my eyes were closed. When the glow was gone I reached my hand up and starched behind the pure black k-nine ears upon my head. It flicked at the contact, but only because I made it do that. I looked behind me to see my long black tail, perfectly lushes and fluffy, just the way I like it. I looked up at the star filled sky and saw that tonight was a full moon… This is gonna be fun.

But before my joy could take full effect,

" **Maria**!"

I cringed at the female voice, whose owner I dread with every fiber of my being. I turned around hesitantly and saw a woman with shoulder length curly chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a raised brow.

"Uh… hi mom… um… what's up?" I ask with a casual shrug off my shoulders, but mentally I turned three shades paler.

"Oh nothing much. I just got done unpacking the dishes for the kitchen. And for the den, and for the game room, and for my room, and for-"

"Okay! I understand we still have a lot of unpacking to do!"

"Yes, and you were about to go on a joy run and leave your poor mother all by herself with this back breaking task." She said with a dramatic flair, which meant draping her arm over her eyes. I sighed in annoyance and rolled my eyes. Until an idea came to me.

"Then can we make a deal?" I knew for a fact that mom would let me have my fun as long as I did something for her in return. And although I knew I was gonna hate it and most likely wake up with a sore back in the morning, I just want a chance to explore the city, and tonight was the perfect time.

She lifted her arm up to leave one eye visible, and it was giving me a suspicious stare.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" she crossed her arms again and awaited my reply.

"If you let me go out tonight," I placed my right over my heart and raised my left, "I swear on great, great, great grandma's grave, that I will take care of all the unpacking the moment I come back. Besides you know I need to! Mostly because of," I pointed the black ears on my head. Mom nodded in understanding. "And look at the moon!" I extended my arm and shot it upwards for emphasis.

She glanced up and the light cast a shadow on her face, "Right, it's full tonight, I completely forgot about it. I should really catch up on the moon phases with my calendar." She placed her chin in her palm.

"Exactly, so please? I swear I won't be gone that long. Just a quick scout around the area and I'll come right back." I put my hands together in a plead.

She raised her brow again and hummed in thought. I was practically shaking from fear of her response. She sighed and came to stand in front of me. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

She smiled and spoke, "One of these days I am getting you a leash, and I don't mean the one's parents use for children."

My ears pinned backwards in annoyance, "Gee thanks mom," I said with a dead-pan expression.

She laughed and gave me a tight hug. I smiled and returned the hug, I knew it was just an inside joke. When we broke apart she gave me a stern look, but her smile was still there. "Now remember, a quick run, that's all I want this to be. And try to be home before one o'clock in the morning please. We still have to sign you up for school ya know."

Completely ignoring the news on school, I took a sharp intake of breathe and flung my arms around mom in a tight hug, repeating the words 'thank you' a hundred times, like a broken record player.

"Okay, okay, honey it's alright, you're welcome! Now will you please release your death grip?"

I instantly let go and apologize, she only shrugged it off with a laugh. Then she gave me one of her signature love filled, motherly looks and gently stroked the side of my head, scratching behind my ear. I smiled at this and leaned into the touch, I could feel my tail wagging in delight.

"Just be careful for me, okay?"

"I always am mom." With a quick kiss to her cheek, I sprinted to the ledge of the building. I looked back mom and waved at her. "Love you mom!" I jumped off its edge.

Faintly I could hear her shout back, 'I love you too sweetie', as I sailed through the air, swan diving towards the ground.

My instincts kicked in and I grabbed onto a street lamp post. Swinging around in a complete three sixty before landing on top of it in a crouching position. I began to jump from post to post, until I jumped off the left into the brick wall of another building. I began to climb with ease and reached the top in no time. Once at the top I began to roof jump from building to building. I took a deep breath and felt the cool midnight air fill my lungs, it was bliss, this was bliss, and hopefully my life in NYC was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooooooo? Like it, hate it? Leave me some reviews and express! The next chapter should be up by... hopefully fall break, which is this Tuesday.**

 **Have A Good One!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the late chapter, I became stumped for a while, and I'm sorry for it being so short, could ya'll give me some suggestions on where Maria should make her appearance? I'm clueless. Anyway, enjoy this chapter for now!**

* * *

Chapter 2. New Student

Maria's POV

"RISE AND SHINE LITTLE LADY!"

I groaned my mother's voice shattered the silence of my room. I did not want to get up. I came back before one like I promised and I all the unpacking, and I mean ALL of it! And while I came home at exactly twelve thirty, I didn't go to bed until three in the morning! My back was sore as H! All I wanna do is just lose myself in the bliss of sleep, but that is not on my mother's ever active agenda.

I could see the light through my closed eyes and hissed at it as I covered my head with my blankets.

"Come on sweetie! It's another beautiful morning in the 'Big Apple'!"

The covers were yanked off me and I yelped at the sudden chill on my bare arms. I sat up with my eyes half open and I didn't need a mirror to know that my hair was all over the place, mostly because when I sat up it flipped down in front of my face.

A hand moved my hair out of my face and my tired eyes met the energy filled eyes of my mom. She was giving me her one-of-a-kind smile while kneeling in front of me.

"Come on hun, all you need is a hot shower and a full stomach to start the day off right!"

"Uh… that sound's nice and all, but I'd rather sleep the knot in my back away."

"Oh that's an easy fix, we just have to pop it,"

"No, mom wait-" before I could form any kind of protest, she pulled me forward so I was lying flat on my chest. She placed both hands on the center of my back and pressed down. A loud 'pop' was made, and I let out a yelp of surprise, but sigh in relief afterwards, I could practically feel my body melt from said relief.

"Feeling better?"

"Surprisingly… Yes."

"Told you so! Now get your lazy tail outta bed, it's time to sign you up for school!"

I groaned at the thought, but did as I was told, I don't need my mom literally dragging me out of bed and personally give me a sponge bath.

Once she was out, I went through my drawers and got out a pair of jeans and a grey tank top with underwear and I grabbed my towel which was hanging on my door. I stepped out of my room and went into the bathroom and started up the hot water. I stripped down to my bare skin and stepped in the shower. The hot water felt like heaven on my tired joints and gave my body the wakeup call it needed. I shampooed my hair with my favorite pomegranate scent. Once done I changed into my clean clothes and dried my hair out. After that I changed into a black shirt with the words 'fight like a girl' in pink and grey letters. I slipped on my jean jacket and sneakers and went into the kitchen. My nose was then hit with the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls and my mouth instantly watered. I dashed for the counter, but a hand smashed into my face stopping me in my tracks.

"I haven't even put the icing on them yet, have some patients young lady!" My mother spoke as she removed her hand held the cup of icing in one hand and knife in the other.

I watched with anticipation as she spread the icing on each roll, one by one. My foot began to tap heatedly on the floor. Mom gave me a raised brow, silently asking for me to stop, I obliged. After she was done I instantly popped one in my mouth, but regretted the decision as the heat was too much for me to handle. A glass of orange juice was held next to me and I snatched out of the hand and downed the whole thing in exactly seven gulps. I heaved heavy breaths as the juice cooled my overheated taste buds. I heard a muffled giggle and glanced to my right to see mom covering her mouth with her left hand and holding her waist in her right arm. I gave her a deadpan look, which only made it worse for her. She lost it and burst out laughing, leaning on the table and banging her left hand on it, obviously having trouble breathing as her face began to turn red.

"Very funny mom. Now if you're done laughing yourself into a coma can we get to school so I can enroll, please?"

"Okay… Okay… I'm sorry, but with the look, y-you were giving me, I-I j-just couldn't help myself!" She finally stood up straight, dusting off her apron.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at her antics none the less. She could humor in any situation, when the moment is right at least. We both ate the rolls in no time flat and made our way down and out of our apartment complex. We hopped into moms suburban and the long drive to my new school began.


End file.
